One of the most important processes for the production of high density polyethylene is a catalytic polymerization process utilizing supported chromium catalysts. Many variations and modifications of the basic process have been made over the years. There is a continuing need for designing specific catalysts on the basis of chromium which allow the production of polymers with predictable properties and which allow the control of such properties.